The Ship of Dreams
by Giggel
Summary: Bridget has lived the last 3 years of her life with her old,coldhearted,and rich Aunt Charlotte. One faithful morning Dr. Kline visits and before Bridget knows it her Aunt and older and slightly mental cousin are on the Titanic. Love and adventure follow.
1. Chapter 1

Bridget Harrison paced back and forth in her room. Sighing she flopped down on her bed and strained to hear the voices echoing bellow in the pallor.

"No no no! "Screeched Aunt Charlotte, " She is too young!"

"But my dear she will be fine, Robert and Susanna will be with her" soothed Dr. Kline.

"Humph" puffed Aunt Charlotte; " You think the Durans will be suitable company for her? Pleassee, Hubert the Durans are much too….. how can I put this…..young.., no they simply will not do for Bridget. She needs a stern hand and a watchful eye, she has just turned 18 this September, an age at which she needs proper guidance and advice"

Dr. Kline chuckled "Really Martha your calling Robert and Susana young! If they are young then I am and infant. You and I both know that they will take perfect care of Bridget. They are her own flesh and blood! I'm sure they can handle a young woman."

"I don't care if Susana is Bridget's cousin and my niece, I find Susana far too opinionated" replied Aunt Charlotte.

Laughter and grumbles traveled through the house to Bridget's room where the voices dwindled down to mere mumbles.

Bridget sat back in her bed twirling her dark hair in her fingers. Trying to solve the riddle to what Dr. Kline was proposing to her Aunt Charlotte. Alas Bridget could not think of anything and decided to go back to reading yet another book her Aunt was bound to confiscate.

For the past 3 years of her life Bridget has lived with her Aunt Charlotte in an old rickety house that scared even the spiders away with its domineering walls of stone and brick. The nearest neighbors were more than a mile away they hardly saw them or people in general even though the small town was just outside the bustling city of London.

When Bridget was 15 her parents sent her to live with her Aunt and get the benefits of an education and life in society. Her parents Benjamin and Amanda had married for love. Marrying for love was almost as ridiculous as thinking one could fly, it simply wasn't done. Those who did marry for love like Bridget's parents always ended up with far too many children to handle and too little money. Bridget's mother came from a high society family and had fell in love with a poor romantic fiddler who played at all the balls she attended. Yes it was a cliché love story but they had to start somewhere now didn't they.

Of course Bridget had no say in the matter of living with Aunt Charlotte. In fact Bridget hardly ever had a say in the matter. As a child she was always the quite one who never voiced her opinion deceiving others into thinking she was meek and simple minded. So no one thought little Bridget would oppose the move. Oppose Bridget did however, Bridget argued and argued and when that didn't work she went to tantrums and tears. In the end Bridget was on the back of a wagon heading to her "dear" Aunt Charlotte.

Living with Aunt Charlotte wasn't the most dreadful thing in the world. Bridget did sometimes enjoy herself. Most of the time she was just simply lonely. She had no friends, only old relatives who always looked at her with a disdainful eye. The only visit she enjoyed was from her aunt's long time friend Dr. Kline, and here he was today arguing cheerfully with her aunt on a topic that Bridget yearned to hear.

Flopping off her bed Bridget took off her shoes and quietly sneaked out of her room to the top of the stairs where she stealthy stepped down, one by one on the tips of her toes. Making it to the landing Bridget creped behind the parlor wall where she could now clearly hear Dr. Kline and her Aunt.

"Fine, all right fine I agree she is of age she shall go only I will accompany her and that is my final decision," stated Aunt Charlotte.

Laughing Dr. Kline replied, "Oh my dear Betty you shall not regret this, no you shall not. For you will be one of the few who will be able to say that you were on the first voyage of the unsinkable ship, Titanic!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bridget's feet slid on the wood floor as Dr

Bridget's feet slid on the wood floor as Dr. Kline said the word Titanic and fell to the floor with a thud.

Aunt Charlotte looked up with a start and glared at the open parlor doors. "Who is there" she questioned, "Bridget?" Knowing there was no use running Bridget stepped into the entry with her head down in defeat. Really thought Bridget, _my skills at sneaking have gone down hill since I was a child._

"Bridget! What are you doing creeping around the halls, and in bare feet! My child where are your shoes, and your hair child did you comb it this morning…. sigh I'm so terribly sorry Dr. Kline I don't know what to do with Bridget, she is unable to train."

Blushing Bridget scuffed her feet against the floor and replied, "I'm sorry Aunt really, my feet were just…hot and I didn't mean to disrupt your talk I was trying to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, I am sorry Dr. Kline"

Smiling Dr. Kline winked at Bridget and said, " Oh its alright my girl, in fact me and your Aunt were discussing you. I don't think you have heard but there has been a ship called the Titanic made and it is to be said the grandest ship there ever was. First class all the way and I my dear have just convinced your Aunt that you must be on its maiden voyage to America."

Humphing Aunt Charlotte commented, " Yes, yes I have agreed with Dr. Kline, but you should know that I will be accompanying you as well as your cousin Susana and her husband. We are to land in New York and during the trip you my dear are to be on your best behavior. There will be important people on this ship and Bridget you will not embarrass me."

Open-mouthed Bridget's brain attempted to process all that was said to her in the last 2 minutes, ship Titanic, America, cousin Susana, and freedom!

"Bridget! Bridget! Child what do you have to say, really sometimes I think you were dropped on your head as a baby" scoffed Aunt Charlotte.

"Thank you so much Aunt, really thank you I have always wanted to go to America. I promise I will listen to all you say and be on my best behavior," replied Bridget crossing her fingers behind her back.

Smiling Dr. Kline stood up saying it was time he must go but would stop by before they left for their grand adventure. Bridget escorted him out thanking him profusely again for all his help. Closing the door behind Dr. Kline Bridget turned and leaned against the door letting out a sigh. _Finally, she thought I'm going to be free of dreary London, perhaps on the Titanic I will see some pirates and I can join them and never would I have to wear dresses or shoes yes thought Bridget a pirate's life for me._

That night Bridget dreamed of pirate ships, mermaids, and amongst all the fairy tale images a human face came toward Bridget but it was fuzzy and soon Bridget woke up entangled in her blankets.

The weeks leading up to the departure of the Titanic were dreadfully slow for Bridget. For 3 days straight Bridget had to stand in front of the dressmaker while she fit Bridget up for frilly dresses that made Bridget look like a lost shepherdess. Luckily Bridget had a few simple gowns to wear that suited her dark hair and eyes quite well.

Before Bridget knew it the time had come for her adventure to begin. Scared and excited Bridget and her Aunt traveled to her cousin Susana's house to meet up.

Susana had always scared Bridget. When Bridget was 6 and Susana 16, Susana had taken tried to drown Bridget's cat in a tub of water all because the cat hissed at her when she had tried to pick it up. Needless to say from that point on Bridget always kept a careful distance from her cousin and was amazed to hear that Susana had married.

Susana's home was like all the other rich homes Bridget had seen since living with Aunt Charlotte. Bridget could not sleep at all that night, partially because she was in Susana's house and partially because in less than 24 hours Bridget would be aboard a ship that would lead her to her dreams. Bridget awoke again from a dream where she saw a face coming toward her, it was clearer however and now appeared to be a mans face besides that it was undistinguishable.

Breakfast was quick and hurried as Aunt Charlotte shouted commands left and right to servants and maids.

"Bridget! Bridget come on girl get in the automobile we are leaving now!" shouted Aunt Charlotte as she regally placed herself in the back seat. Bridget broke herself away from her daydream and leaped into the car jostling her Aunt and Susana. Both glared at her and reproached her for her carelessness. Bridget ignored their faces and conversation the whole way down to the shipyard.

Bridget's pulse quickened as the ship came into view. It was humongous! The largest ship Bridget had ever seen and all around it people were buzzing around and shouting like bees around a hive.

Their driver came to help them out and Bridget felt as though she would trip in her skirts. Really she could not come to terms with the size of the Titanic, beside it she felt as thought she were an insignificant speck that could easily flicked out of the way. Following her Aunt and cousins Bridget walked across the plank-like walkway and was greeted by a man in a uniformed suit and large mustache, he smiled and said, "Welcome aboard the Titanic miss."


End file.
